My New Friend has Black Blood
by UniquelyMe69
Summary: Mai is new at the DWMA. She had always loved it there but was expelled for thoughts of being involved with a wicg but when she is proven innocent and goes back to DWMA and meets Crona will he change her life? Will she change his? Please Read!


**Chapter 1**

I saw her walk in. She seemed really nice and she was really pretty too. This was Maka's sister. Even though she seemed nice I had trouble handling new people, even though I was getting better at it. First she went up and hugged Maka. Then she went to Soul, Kid, Black Star, the twins, and Tsubaki since she knew them. Then she came to me.

"Hi, my name is Mai. What's yours?" I look at her and then crawl into my corner of the room.

"I'm sorry, his name is Crona. He is our new student at DWMA." Maka says for me. Maka then comes over to me. "It's okay she is really nice and easy to open up to. She is shy too, you two would make friends easily. Please talk to her. She may look like she is fine with you being like this towards her but she really is very sad on the inside. She doesn't like people not liking her." She said where only I could hear her. I then walked over to Mai and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Crona. I'm new at the DWMA. I'd like to be friends, can we try that?" I say.

She smiles warmly at me. "Yeah, I'd love to try that. Starting now we are officially friends." I smile at that and then we started the welcome home party.

I found out later that she was half weapon half meister. She was half Japanese fighting fan. She was kicked out of the DWMA because she was accused of helping a witch but she recently was found innocent. She turned out to be really nice. By the end of the night we were best friends. When we were finished with the party I was kind of sad.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. See you later I hope." I smiled and we went our seperate ways. On the way home Eruka popped up in her frog form.

"Crona! Medusa has a new task for you," She starts,

"No. I won't do it." I say looking down.

"Oh, Lady Medusa won't be happy. Are you sure, Cro..." She started but was cut off.

"Didn't you hear him? He doesn't want to help her so why don't you leave him alone, Kay?" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Mai.

"Mai!" I say excitedly.

"Hi Crona." She replies. When Eruka fails to leave, Mai takes out her weapon.

"Hey, hey! Don't go beating me up! I'm only a messanger!" She croaks and starts to hop away. I look at Mai.

"I'm sorry Crona. I know you told me you'd be okay, but I just had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm sorry" Mai says. She starts to cry and looks down.

"No it's okay Mai. I'm glad you did. I wouldn't know how to handle this type of situation. Thank you very much!" I say to her. She continues to cry so I walk to her. I put my arms around her and just hold her there for a while. She finaly looks up at me.

"Thank you." She whispers. She then smiles.

"Um, I know this is awkward, but um would you just like to stay with me for the night? It's getting late and I'd be worried about you if you left by your self to get back home." She looks at me confusidly. "You don't have to if you don't want," She puts her finger to my lips.

"Shh, I'd love to." She smiles and we head off.

When we were half way from my home I asked, "Mai, are you okay?" She looked sad for some reason.

"It's nothi..." She then fell on the ground.

"Mai! Mai, what happened?"

"It's nothing, I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy. I'll be fine." She then got up.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask frantically.

"Could you help me get back to your place?"I knew she just meant to help her walk,but even though I was weak I picked her up and started carrying her. It was actually kind of easy. She was as light as a feather.

We made it back to my room and I lyed her on the bed. She had already fallen asleep on the way here. I grabbed one of the pillows of the bed and layed on the floor. I lie there for a while just thinking. I thought about why I was I was put this planet if the only thing I can do is be a burden? I don't like being a burden but I just can't defend myself without Ragnarok.

"Crona, what time is it?" I jump then remember Mai was here.

"Umm, I don't know and I don't think there is a clock in here but judging by the sun, I'd guess about 5 or 6 in the morning. Probably closer to six. Why?" I ask.

"Well today is a school day isn't it?" She asks.

"No today is Sunday. You are really out of it aren't you?" I ask playfully.

"Just a little bit." She giggles. We both laugh for a while then everything gets silent.

"Mai," She looks up. "Why was I born Mai?" She looks at me then gets up and sits by me.

"Because you might change someones life some day. You've already changed mine. You gave me a real friend." She puts her fore head against mine. "You're special; don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Kay?" I look down and nod. "Good! Now do you want to come visit my house?" I look up at her and smile. "Okay let's go!"

She grabs my arm and starts running. "We're almost there!" She says to me.

"I'm surprised you don't live with Maka. Why is that?" She stops dead in her tracks the she starts a mixture of laughing and crying.

"When I was accused of helping a witch, Maka didn't believe me when I said I didn't. No one believed me. She is trying to get me to move in with her again, but I didn't want to. I have spent some of the best times here." She explained while walking. She then pointed to a small cottage. "This is my house. It's nothing special." I stood in awe.

"It's amazing!" I exclaim. She runs to the door and pops a key in the slot. She then throws the door open. I walk in and stare in awe again. Then I fall to the ground. Something wet hit my face. I start laughing.

"Kellie! Get off him!" Mai commands. I then see a medium sized ginger dog backing up. "Good Kellie." The dog then runs to Mai ad gives her doggie kisses.

"Aww, she's cute." I exclaim.

"I know I got her once I moved because I was lonely. I'm sorry she tackled like that, but it means she likes you." She smiled. I smile back then she gives me a tour. We then get to a room with a single bed and a dresser. "And finally this is your room."

"What?" I say confused. She smiles.

"Well your room at the DWMA is just creepy. You shouldn't be living there. If you haven't noticed there is mold growing on the walls in there. While you were sleeping I went and talked to Shinigami-Sama. He said it was okay so here you are; this is where you'll be living from now on. You can go ahead and check the room out, I'm gonna go make breakfast okay?"

"I can't do this Mai. I don't want to be a burden on you." I say. I felt like I was going to cry.

"You won't be. I like you Crona, you're really nice and there is no way you could ever be a burden." She says. She then walks off.

I explore the room for a while. I find a closet, a desk, and a half bathroom. I can't believe she was doing this. Why was she being so nice to me? I soon go downstairs. I smell a sweet aroma.

"Crona, hi! I hope you like pancakes! How do you like the room?" I look down and start crying. "Crona! What's wrong?

"Why are you being so nice to me? No ones ever this nice to me? Not even Maka. Why? I don't know how to deal with this." She rushes over to me. She then wraps her arms around me.

"Because I like you Crona. You're the first real friend I've had. All my other friends ditched me when they thought I helped a witch. I really do like you Crona." I look at her and smile. She returns the smile, and then I say,

"I've never had pancakes. Are they good?" Mai giggles.

"Yes they're very good." We then sit down and have breakfast.

"Thank you Mai." I whisper.

**I could end this here. But I might not. Review and tell me if I should or not. It is fun reading your reviews I hope you will review! :) Like I have said in reviews on this story on SapphireWaters69, I AM HER! I forgot my password to the other one so, here I am!**

**~~~UniquelyMe69~~~**


End file.
